


Classic X Red (Gift)

by reaperzzz



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-03-31 14:50:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13977396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reaperzzz/pseuds/reaperzzz
Summary: I love Nadia_Sempai's "The King's Orders" so I made some little stories based off of it <3





	1. Bath Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nadia_Sempai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadia_Sempai/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The King´s Orders](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11034942) by [Nadia_Sempai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadia_Sempai/pseuds/Nadia_Sempai). 



Ok, hopefully I did this right. Nadia, I love you and your stories are fuckin LIT. I'm always excited for the next update <3

 

 

Classic purred as she stripped down. She and Fell had been in a....interesting relationship, in the past. But she had accepted that this was her life. I mean, it wasn't that bad...right? She missed Papyrus, but maybe she could sneak off and visit him occasionally...

She felt her heart swell up with guilt and sadness. She missed her baby brother so much. Sure, her life now was lovely with Fell, but... She heard the door open. Her boyfriend....fiance....husband..? Her significant other walked through the door.

She put on a fake smile and kissed his cheek "Hi sweetie. I'm just gonna take a quick bath, if that's alright with you." Fell kissed her breasts gently "Actually, that's perfect. I should take a bath too, I'm a stinkin mess" Classic giggles

She took off the rest of her clothes, Fell doing the same soon. Classic got into the warm water with Fell. She cuddled up with him, feeling the type of sleepy where you don't have energy to do much, but not tired enough to sleep.

Fell kissed her head gently "Hey, babe.." Classic looked up at him "Yea?" Fell looked away, as if nervous about saying something "Do you think we'll ever have kids..?" Classic was a little shocked by his question. Would they ever have kids? Well of course they would!

"Of course! Why wouldn't we?" Classic was genuinely confused on his reasoning behind being so nervous "Well, we've tried for months on end, but... Nothing has happened... Maybe I'm infertile?" Classic gasped "Sweetie, don't say that! Pregnancy takes a while, and it barely works the first few times!"

Fell sighed and nodded "Yeah, you're right.. sorry for worrying" Classic kissed his cheek "It's fine. You're my little worry wart, after all~" Fell snorted "That's a nice way of putting it.." Classic yawned and snuggled into his chest. She remembered the idea from earlier. Maybe this would be a good time to ask..?

Classic took a deep breath "Um, Fell... Would you..ever let me... Go back to my world..?" Fell shot up qt her request. He growled "I knew it... After all this time, you're still tryin to escape from me.." Classic winced "No! It's not that! I would never leave you, I promise! It's just..."

Fell tried to calm himself down while she stumbled over her words "It's because I've been missing my Papyrus a lot recently.... I haven't seen him in over a year... He must be worried to death.." she teared up "I wanna apologize for causing him so much p-pain..."

Fell quickly hugged her "Hey, baby, it's alright.. I understand what you mean... Alright. I'll fire up the machine and we can try to explain to Papyrus this whole mess." Classic smiled and nodded "For now, how about we try again for a baby?~" 

Fell smirked, getting hard "That can be arranged~" Fell gently nipped at Classic's breasts, causing her to let out a soft moan. He rubbed and pinched her nipples "Mm, your tits must be so full of milk for our babies~" Classic nodded "They're prepared, honey~" 

Classic was gently rubbing her inner lips as he played with her nipples "Mmm, fuck baby, you're makin me so horny~" Fell licked her nipples, kissing down her body. He lifted her hips up, revealing her pretty pink and puffy pussy. He licked up her slit, savoring the taste of her sweet nectar.

She yelped and moaned his name "Oh baby!~ I'm close!~" She fingers herself faster as her orgasm grew closer and closer. Fell smirked and slammed into her as she came. She cried out as he started quickly thrusting. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she kept masturbating as her lover pounded her sweet pussy.

"F-f-FuCk!! Oh d-dear god this is incredible!~ Oh fuck yes! Pound my poor tight cunt, sweetheart!~" She clung onto him as he rubbed her overstimulated pussy himself. She cried out his name very often, a sign Fell had learned that meant she was close.

He grunted and gripped her thighs as he felt close to his edge as well (pun intended) He swore under his breath as he released his creamy load into her waiting vagina. She let out high cute moans, panting and coming down from her amazing sex session.

Fell panted and cuddled close to her "Let's just cuddle in the bathtub, forget breathing" Classic snickered and attempted to stand up. Her legs wobbled like jelly. Fell chuckles and caught her with his magic. He picked her up and dried them off.

He laid her in bed and cuddled up with her. Classic had a huge smile on her face. Fell didn't notice, but Classic sure did. Her belly was glowing a soft purple as a tiny lavender colored soul was forming in her womb. She giggled. Now she could prove to him that he wasn't infertile..

 

 

And that's the end.  
Definitely  
Totally  
Totally not gonna have something bad happen as a possible alternative ending, no sirrie :D  
I love you Nadia please don't hate me for it


	2. And It All Falls Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hehehehehe. You're not gonna like this~

Classic yawned and woke up. He turned around to see.... An empty bed? She was confused, but decided that Fell had gotten up before her and was doing his work. She looked around her room... Ok, why was she back at her old room?

She suddenly realized what had happened. She rushed to the bathroom. She shakily lifted up her shirt, to reveal... Nothing. Just ribs and a spine. No ecto-body, and no soul inside her belly. He fell to his knees, sobbing "NO NO NO!!! Why did you have to reset?!" He trembled as he slowly calmed down.

Papyrus knocked on the door "SANS?? ARE YOU ALRIGHT IN THERE??" Papyrus.. Never had he expected to hate and love the sound of his brother's voice. He breathed heavily and faked a smile. He wiped his eyes clean "Y-Yeah bro... Just a...bad nightmare.." Sans came out of the bathroom, tear stains all over his face

Papyrus furrowed his brow bones and hugged Sans "WHAT WAS IT ABOUT THIS TIME??" Shit... He came up with a story on the spot "I dreamt about the war... And...I saw you getting killed..." A simple but believable story. Papyrus sighed and pecked his cheek "DON'T WORRY ABOUT THAT BROTHER, THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS TRAINED TO FIGHT OFF ENEMIES!"

He nodded and smiled, like he always did. Time to go back to his station. And live his normal life. Without Fell. He pushed back the tears and left for work. He sat at his station and cried silently. He heard the Ruins door open. That little brat...

Frisk had the nerve to reset and take away his life, and then do a genocide route?! He got up and hid behind a tree. This time, that little shit wasn't getting past Snowdin Forest. She hummed a tune as she brushed the dust off of her clothes.

Sans impaled her body with an array of sharp bones. Frisk fell to the ground, dead. Sans sighed shakily and went up to them "Don't take away my future ever again." He sat down and waited for her to reset.

 

Fell's Version

He groaned and felt around his bed for his... Significant other, I still don't know what they are as a couple. I'll just say girlfriend. He felt around for his girlfriend, growing more alarmed when he couldn't feel her. He snapped his eyes open.

Oh fuck no. No no no no, this was not happening. No fucking way in HELL that little bastard reset. Fell shot up out of bed and quickly looked around. Same messy room, same dark atmosphere, same time as it normally was when Papyrus would wake him up.

He screamed in anger "YOU SON OF A BITCH!!!" He got dressed and stormed out of the house, Papyrus shouting after him. "Shut the fuck up, Papyrus, I'm doing something!!!" He was not about to deal with his bullshit when a certain human took away his pride and joy.

He burst into the Ruins, glancing around. Ok, normal amount of dust.. Oh bullshit. The fucker was doing a damn pacifist route. Fell stormed over to them, all his anger and pain manifesting into the need for violence. He went up to them and socked them straight in the face. And when Fell put effort into his punches, they fucking hurt.

Frisk cried out in pain. Fell held them up by their shirt collar "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, YOU LITTLE BASTARD?! YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST RESET AND TAKE AWAY EVERYTHING I HAVE ANYTIME YOU WANT TO?! I COULD BEAT YOU WITHIN AN INCH OF YOUR MEASLY LIFE!!"

Frisk twitched in his grasp "I-I wanted to see you all again!" That fueled him even more. They could just fucking visit them then! It's not like anybody really cared a few people died! It happens all the time, plus, Papyrus was making everybody procreate more, so the population was back up!

He smacked Frisk "YOU COULD'VE CALLED OR VISITED ANY TIME YOU WANTED, YOU HAD OUR NUMBERS!!" Frisk sighed angrily. What was this pipsqueak mad about?? That he was proving their points wrong??

"Look, I wanted to reset, so I did it, now let go of me!" Fell glared at them, and threw them to the ground. He summoned a bone, and started beating them with it. They died pretty quickly. Fell eventually calmed down, and dropped the bone from his quivering hands. "God...." He waited for the kid to come back, and started to accept the fact that he probably would never see Classic again


	3. Strip Tease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love me some teasing, OH MAMA

Classic looked over her outfit once more. She giggled and practiced the perfect hip movements to get her lover all riled up for her admittedly pretty body. She was wearing a sexy bunny suit, complete with a carrot shaped vibrator (totally not based off of nekophy's drawing what-)

Classic purred and slid the 'carrot' inside of her. She gasped and put it onto a low vibration. She shakily panted as she walked through the halls to Fell's room. Papyrus was gone most of the time now, so she basically had the whole castle to herself most of the time.

Classic gasped as the 'stem' of the 'carrot' brushed against her clit. Her legs shivered slightly at the stimulation to that sensitive little area. She shook it off, quite literally, and found Fell's room. She knocked gently on the door, smiling innocently. 

She heard Fell walk up to the door before it swung open. She was four steps backwards, so the door didn't hit her in the face. She purred and hugged him "Hi baby!~" Fell blushed immensely at her outfit. "Um, hi sweetie.. Nice outfit you got on" Fell ran his hands down her side, thanking whatever God there was for this.

Fell purred and kissed down her body "Are you gonna be my little bunny for today?~" She nodded, a seductive look in her eye. Fell gently rubbed her tummy, where a slight bulge was, due to the baby. Classic kissed her forehead 

"Hey, wanna see my carrot?~" Fell raised his eyebrow bone. "Sure~" Classic bent over and moved the suit part over her vagina, to reveal a dripping wet slit, with a medium sized vibrator stuffed hastily inside of it. Fell growled sexually "Shit... Mmm, how about my little bunny takes her little cute tail over here, and hops onto my cock?~"

Classic rubbed her clit gently "P-Patience, dearie~" She slowly took off her bottom half of the suit, wagging her hips slowly. Fell bit his lip and palmed his bulge, watching her wide hips intently "Your cute ass is just begging for me to fuck it~"

Classic purred and took off the top part, only a lacey blue bra being left on her. She straddled Fell's lap, grinding against his bulge. Fell groaned lowly, the vibrations from the vibrator transferring softly to his cock. She kissed his ribs gently "Take off my bra, sweetheart~"

Fell didn't hesitate and eagerly unlatched her bra. Her cute D cup breasts fell out of the clothing article that once contained them. She giggles and gently gropes them, moaning. She bounced softly on his lap "Fuck, you're making my pussy so wet~" Fell winked "That's my job"

He took off his shorts, his cock dripping pre cum being revealed. Classic gently pulled the vibrator out of her. Fell then had an idea. He slipped the tip of the well lubricated vibrator inside of her ass, while sliding his cock into her pussy. She gasped and covered her mouth, clenching around the multiple objects filling up her holes

"Oh my stars!" Fell kissed her gently "You're ok with this, right?" She shakily nodded. She bucked her hips when she adjusted to the vibrator inside her ass. Fell timed the thrusts of the vibrator to his own thrusting. She softly cried out in both shock and pleasure. This felt so weird but so good!

The knowledge that her two holes were getting stretched and filled out turned her on so much. She started to bounce on the two objects inside of her. Fell eventually didn't even have to thrust, just had to keep the vibrator still. He turned it up to medium, earning a loud moan from the female on his lap.

She quickly rubbed her inner lips and played with her nipples. Fell shooed her inexperienced hands away, and started sucking on her nipples himself. She gaaped and blushed heavily as a liquidy type of substance came from her nipples. It tasted faint and sweet, like butterscotch

Fell hummed and had to hold back from sucking harder. This stuff tasted so good! He got so lost in the sucking, he forgot Classic was close. He snapped out of the trance and grabbed her hips firmly. He bounced her up and down, much faster than before.

She cried out and came, her juices landing a few inches away from them on the floor. He grunted and quickly pulled out, cumming onto her pussy lips and clit. She gasped and panted as her vagina clenched and unclenched quickly. Fell panted and slowly pulled the vibrator out of her ass.

He tossed it to the side, yawning. "Damn it sweetheart, you gotta stop doin this when I'm working... I still got stuff to do.." She kissed his cheek "I'll do it then" Fell snorted "Nah, I can do it... Just gimme some coffee, please?" Classic giggles and got dressed, walking off to get him some coffee. But not before yelling something to him.

"I'll make sure to put extra milk in it!~" Fell chuckled at her joke and got back to work. 

God he loved her.

 

 

Nadia don't feel ashamed, I really fucking like tits too. A cup, B cup, C, D, DD, I love them all


	4. All That's Left...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Classic gives birth to their beautiful baby girl! But it comes with a price...

Classic cried out in pain as she pushed the baby out of her again and again and again. It felt like a never ending cycle. She constantly reminded herself that this was all for Red. They could have a proper family.. Red held her hand through the whole thing, encouraging her the best her could.

She felt herself start to lose consciousness from the pain. She tried to stay up. She couldn't fall asleep now!! It was nearly over... Just a few more pushes.... But with each push she felt her body shriek in absolute agony. Her vision started to get blurry. She heard the words "Just one more push!" She pushed with all her might and-

She passed out from the pain. Red widened his eyes in fear, his anxiety going to the millions. This happened often in his world, the babies were usually sharp, but it was fixed easily. Still, he had a panic attack seeing her pass out like that. He was handed the baby very gently.

He teared up at her. His baby... His baby... Those words echoed through his mind. And each time they did, he felt a little more calm. This was his own bone and marrow, his own child! He hugged her close and resisted the urge to let his tears fall. Even of they were happy tears, he couldn't cry. He wouldn't let himself.

He looked up to see Classic getting carried away quickly. He now had to resist screaming, to not freak out the now sleeping infant in his arms. He chased after them "What's wrong, what happened???!" The doctors said something he wished he would never hear "She's in critical condition, and she might not make it!"

Red stopped in his tracks to process that. Of course, monsters from his universe could handle giving birth to these babies, they were raised tougher! But Classic... She was from an entirely different universe, where monsters were not raised to be blood killing machines! He sprinted after her. She was placed in an ER.

Red sat by her side as she very slowly woke up. "Red...?" He smiled through his now unstoppable tears. He hugged her gently "Yeah, sweetheart, I'm right here..." She slowly reached for the baby. Red handed her to her. She softly smiled "She's beautiful..." Red nodded and held her hand "Yeah, just like her mother..."

Classic sighed softly "Baby....I don't think I'm gonna make it.... So...Can she have the name I came up with..?" Red nodded "You will make it. You can do this.. I promise. You're strong, you'll live!" He sounded like he was comforting himself as well as comforting her. She started crying as well "L-Lucida.... Can her name be Lucida..?"

Red nodded and hugged her close "Her name is Lucida then... That's a wonderful name, sweetheart.." Classic wiped her tears away "I don't wanna die.... I wanna live with you until I'm old and watch Lucida grow up... I don't wanna die now!" Red glanced at the soul monitor. It said 0.0001/1 hp...

Red held her hand "You won't die, ok?? You're gonna live, just hold on and stay strong!" Lucida seemed to sense the tension and curled up into Red's chest. Classic cried harder "I feel so tired.... I can't stay up, I need to sleep..." Red banged on the arm rest, not hitting her (thank god)

"Damn it, don't you dare fall asleep!! I love you way too fucking much for you to die!" Classic held his shaking hand with her own. "I love you too... I...love....you....Lucy...." And with those words, he heard a flatline. His heart rate was going so fast he was surprised he was conscious.

Classic died in front of him.... And he couldn't even help her.... She's dead. Because of you. He repeated those words, they couldn't seem to stop. He clutched Lucida tightly to his chest, and screamed. Lucida started balling her poor sweet eyes out. Red was taken out of the room.

A month later

Red hadn't spoken a word since that dreaded day. He hasn't eaten, hasn't slept. He looked God awful. Even Papyrus snapped out of his tough facade and tried to help Red. But it was no use. Red at least poured all his love and care into tending to Lucida. That child meant the world to him. It was the only living reminder he had of Classic.

He kissed Lucida's forehead gently. She cooed and fell asleep in his arms. He smiled, like he normally did around her. He placed her in her crib gently, rocking it slowly to soothe her. 'Should I just end it all...' He wasn't even fazed by his suicidal thoughts anymore. He had gotten used to them years or even decades ago.

'If I killed myself, I could be with Classic... But who would take care of Lucida...? Boss? God no..' he cringed at that thought. His Papyrus would train Lucida ruthlessly to be his successor. He would never let that happen. 'I should go visit Papyrus...' He nodded to himself softly.

By 'Papyrus' he meant Classic Papyrus. He was the only one he knew and tolerated in that world. He bundled up Lucida and went to the Original universe. Papyrus brightly smiled and opened the door, welcoming him with an open heart. Red smirked and stepped in. He had convinced Papyrus that he was just mute, and that's why he didn't talk.

He didn't think he could bring himself to tell him that his brother/sister was dead, and his niece was all he had left. He just simply said, or signed, that Classic liked to stay to herself, and was too busy to visit. He made notes in her handwriting to Papyrus though. One time, Papyrus had asked to visit her himself.

He quickly declined and said his world was extremely dangerous for someone like Papyrus. In the nicest way possible of course. Papyrus asked a question Red still was stumped on "If it's so dangerous, why are you raising Lucida there?" Anyway, back to present time.

Red let Papyrus carry Lucida around the house. He enjoyed listening to Papyrus babble on about his training with Undyne, or how his cooking had greatly improved. Lucida just cooed and babbled back just as much. But in baby talk. It was absolutely adorable.

'She seems much happier with him... If I killed myself, she could stay with him.' Red didn't seem to try to fight off these urges like he normally did. He had made up his mind. He summoned a very sharp bone and hid it behind his back. He went up to Papyrus, and signed "Hey, Papy, could you do me a favor?'

Papyrus nodded "Of course! What is it?" Red brought out the bone, and spoke. "Look after Lucida when I'm gone" Papyrus widened his eyesockets in shock "What do you mean by th-" before Papyrus could finish his sentence, Red stabbed himself in the chest, collapsing immediately.

Papyrus covered up Lucida's eye sockets and tried to heal Red. But it was too late. He dusted on the floor. Papyrus teared up "Why...?" Oh poor Papyrus... If only you knew what he went through..

 

 

Red woke up in a strange white place. He glanced around, and saw Classic. He sprinted up to her, and hugged her tightly. She smiled like an Angel. "Oh Red, I really hope you like it here!" Red chuckled "Why wouldn't I? It's with you" Classic snickered "Because murderers go to Hell"

Her flesh tore open to reveal a 10 foot tall demon. Red nearly puked at all his anxiety. Demons circled him quickly "You remember all those people you slaughtered? All those losses, and you didn't even help your true love live! How cruel are you?! You're a heartless monster"

Red shook and fell to the ground. This wasn't real.. this couldn't be real... This can't be real!! "Someone get me out of this hell!!" "You're the one who brought yourself here!" He screamed as they cackled and danced around him.

 

 

He jolted awake. He panted and clutched his chest tightly. He heard someone get up next to him. He felt his heart swell up with joy when he heard their voice "Baby...? Are you ok..?" He hugged Classic tightly and kissed all over her "I'm so fucking happy you're alive!!" She gasped but hugged him back "I'm glad I am too?"

Red kissed her deeply, snuggling her close "I love you..." She giggled "I love you too, honey bear.." She gently got on top of him, kissing his chest and neck. She cuddled up with him "Why did you call me honey bear..?" Red asked with a smirk. She smiled brightly "Because you're sweet, and a big huggable bear!"

Red kissed her forehead "Well, thank you" she yawned "Let's get some sleep while we can" He nodded and fell asleep, his arms wrapped around her waist. She fell asleep soon too, the two of them basking in the other's warmth...

 

Ahaha.... I love making people cry (no, I don't)


	5. Heat (Classic Version)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Classic goes into heat and Red ever so kindly (doesn't) help her!

Classic whined as she desperately tried to get at least some type of stimulation to her weeping entrance. Red chuckled deeply at how needy his lover had gotten. Classic struggled in her bonds "Red, please! I need you inside of me!~" Red delicately traced her nipples while leaving her pussy unattended to.

She shivered and arched her back. Going into heat this morning made her remember how much he liked to tease her. On the bright side, he also loved to praise her. She never complained about it. It made her feel so loved when he complimented what she thought to be an ugly, fat, gross body.

She never told him about all her insecurities, as Red would probably not know or be able to comfort her. Back to present time. Classic gasped and let out the most needy moans Red had ever heard in his life. He gently pinched and squeezed her nipples, teasingly trailing his fingers downwards, and bringing them back up when he nearly touched her vagina.

Classic cried out in sexual frustration, tears of need and want falling down her cheeks "Please, come on Red, fuck me senseless!!!" Red kissed her tears away and gently rubbed her thighs "Don't cry, angel... Alright, I'll stop teasin ya~" Red gently rubbed her inner lips, causing her to cry out and cum, and the pent up release coming all out at once

She rolled her eyes to the top of her head, crying out his name. Red kissed her neck as he gently rubbed her clit through her orgasm. She panted heavily and twitched her legs. Red smiled and kissed her breasts "Your so fuckin beautiful when you cum, dollface~ I could watch you in pleasure for hours~"

Classic blushed and spread her legs wide, allowing Red to see all of her. Not that she was hiding much from him. Red pulled down his shorts and underwear, his cock springing out. It was hard as a rock, and dripping pre cum all for Classic~ Red gently nudged his tip in between her soaked folds.

She let out a high pitched moan, her toes curling up. Red kissed her neck and chest as he very slowly pushed his whole length into her sweet pussy. She let out loud moans and clenched around him "Oh my god, fuck you're huge!~" Red snickers "Shouldn't you have gotten used toto me being this big by now?~"

Classic giggled and shook her head "I masturbate a lot, so I'm always extra tight for you~" Red slammed into her, but didn't move again "Thanks, sweetheart, glad you take care of your pussy while I'm busy~" Classic gasped as he hit her g-spot straight on. She bucked her hips "Baby, come on, move~" 

Red started very slowly moving in and out of her. He put her legs up on his shoulders as he thrusted. She softly moaned, closing one eye tightly "Faster, please!~" Red grinned and went even slower. She growled and thrusted her hips up "GOD DAMN IT RED FUCK ME LIKE THE HOUND YOU ARE!!" 

Classic realized what she had said and teared up "Oh my god!! I'm so so so sorry!! I-I don't know what came over me, please d-don't be mad!!" She trembled slightly, making Red burst out into laughter "Sweetheart, do you know how much worse names I've been called?? That was basically a compliment compared to them!"

Classic blushed and looked away as he continued to laugh. He eventually calmed down and kissed her cheek "But yeah, sure, I'll go harder" He said calmly before suddenly beginning to pound into her. She cried out and came, her cum squirting everywhere. "Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck!!" Classic screamed as Red didn't stop

Red started quickly fingering his beloved as she screamed and cried out in overstimulation. Shit, she was so cute like this.. "Sweetheart, I'm so fuckin close... Ah! I want you to say how beautiful you are in that adorable voice of yours~" Classic quieted down a little. Well, she didn't wanna ruin his orgasm... She could do this, right..?

Classic nodded and cried out "Ah!~ Fuck, baby!~ Mm, I'm so beautiful!~ I'm cute and hot as hell when my lover is fucking my adorable pussy!~" Classic felt disgusted with her words, but it made Red cum. Hard. She was filled up to the brim and then some as he plopped down and rested on her boobs.

Classic smiled as Red tiredly untied her from the restraints "Thank you honey" She said tiredly. Red nodded and rubbed her hips "You didn't believe what you said, didn't you?" Classic hesitantly shook her head "I'm sorry..." Red kissed her breasts "I won't say that much, because I know you're probably not a big fan of speeches about you, but just know I always think you're beautiful",

Classic smiled and nodded. She started to fall asleep, while Red was already out cold. His words echoed through her tired mind. She smiled, for she actually believed him. He always told the truth to her. Well, most of the time. Even if she didn't believe she was pretty, she could believe he thought she was.

And that made her happy

 

 

Um...

Did you like how I just thrust you into a sex scene? No? Alright


	6. Cuddle Bugs and Bj's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm feeling cuddly rn, so I make Sans and Red cuddle and be goofy

Classic snuggled into Red's chest, curling up her body so she could feel his warmth, hear his soft heart beat... She smiled widely and kissed his neck and jawline. She was not tall enough to reach his face and fetal position was comfortable for her so no way was she moving.

Red yawned and slowly started to wake up. He smiled at her sleepily, rubbing the drowsiness out of his eyesockets. He kissed her forehead "Morning princess... Mind telling me why your hugging me so tight?" She giggled and smooched him "I'm feeling cuddly"

Red sighed with a smile and stroked her back gently. This wasn't the first time this had happened, of course, but this never had a specific schedule to it. No patterns, characteristics, nothin. She just felt cuddly and sweet randomly, and he was almost always the victim.

Except that one time Classic felt cuddly and sweet right as Lucida woke up from a nightmare. Perfect timing too. Cuddling definitely helped the both of them, and it was adorable to see Classic with their baby in her arms. Speaking of Lucida, it was surprising she hasn't woke up yet, asking for her milk. By loudly babbling, of course.

Red flipped her over so she was laying on his chest. Her breasts were much more visible from this angle, but nobody needed to know that. He delicately touched one, making Classic shiver. "How come a clone of me has to be the prettiest thing I've ever seen?"

Classic rolls her eye lights and very lightly smacks his cheek "Don't be so hard on yourself, honey" She got an idea, and smiled widely. Red knew that smirk. He'd seen it many times before to know she was planning something. Luckily she was always planning something he enjoyed, whether it was sex or some good ass food.

Classic kissed his chest down to his pelvis, gently rubbing and kissing his crotch region. He smirked "Aww, a morning blowjob? Thanks baby, you haven't given my one of those in a while~" She smiles cutely and took off his shorts. She gently stroked his now summoned magic.

She kissed and licked the tip, gently fondling his (I ain't sayin it it's weird but it's a spherical shape. Try and guess what I'm talking about) Red groaned and put his hand on her head. She took in an inch or two, choking a bit "You are so damn thick!" 

Red felt a small blush creep onto his cheeks. Literally nobody had ever complimented him. And so sincerely too... Well, that was his Classic. Always surprising him. She closed one eye and bobbed her head up and down, taking in another two inches.

Red panted and groaned her name lowly. She had gotten much better at this since the last time she sucked him off! Wait.... What did she do to practice..? Red shooed away the thoughts of her cheating. Dozens of reasons why she wouldn't went through his head.

He smiled and sighed, getting himself to relax. Classic pulled down her dress, her breasts popping out. Red saw and immediately knew what she was planning to do. She placed her breasts delicately around his cock, slowly rubbing them up and down.

Red gasped shakily and moaned, biting his lip. This actually felt really good.. He rubbed her areolas and nipples as she rubbed her breasts up and down. She shivered and gently shooed his hands away "Don't worry about me, just enjoy this. Ok?"

Red smiled back at her and nodded, placing an arm behind his head while his other hand rested on her skull. She smiled and sucked on the tip while she rubbed her breasts up and down across his dick. Red took this time to appreciate how damn cute and submissive she was.

Of course, she was only this passive and submissive around him. Because she was his... He smiled to himself with that knowledge in his mind. She was his, and she was completely alright with that. No fighting, no crying, no anger, just love and submission.

He swore softly to himself, starting to feel close. Classic managed to nearly deep throat him, gagging softly. She didn't pull off though. As she bobbed her head back and forth, he couldn't help but grab her skull and push and pull it up and down. She didn't complain and continued.

Red grunted and groaned her name, spurting his hot, cherry flavored cum into her mouth. She hummed happily and swallowed it all, cleaning up the leftover cum. She kissed his cock gently before crawling up and snuggling back up into his chest.

Red panted and rubbed her hips tiredly. She nuzzled his neck, before she sighed a little as Lucida woke up and started crying for her milk. She kissed his forehead and got up, cleaning herself off "You can sleep, and I'll take care of Lucida." 

Red nodded and fell asleep, getting tucked in by Classic. She kissed his cheek and went to tend to Lucida. She immediately stopped being so loud as Classic walked into the room. She babbled and reached up, signaling Classic she wanted to be held.

Classic smiled and let her feed. She kissed her head as the little baby suckled the milk out of her breast. She wouldn't admit it felt oddly nice to get a little weight off of her breasts when she fed. That'd be weird to say. Lucida stopped and Classic patted her back.

She let out a tiny burp and smiled widely. Classic hugged her gently and pet her head. Lucida whined and tried to say something. She had been doing that all week, but Classic wasn't expecting her to say anything. 

"Mama!" Classic choked on air, turning to her child quickly. "Did....did you just speak??" Lucida laughed and bapped her mother's chest "Mama! Mama!" She said again and again. Classic smiled widely and kissed her "You said your first word!" 

Lucida continued to laugh and say 'mama' as Classic rushed to Red's room. He was fast asleep, but she woke him up quickly. He shot awake "Who's dyin!" She snickered and kissed his forehead "Nobody sweetheart. Lucida, show Daddy what you said"

Lucida smiled and said it again. Red had a look of pure shock on his face, which soon turned into utter joy. He tackle hugged Classic, making sure not to hurt the baby as he smiled widely. Classic giggled and kissed both of them gently. She loved life right now...

 

 

Sorry just didn't feel like updating :P No new ideas, of course until now

 

 

 

 

also NADIA UPDATE IT'S BEEN MORE THAN TWO WEEKS >:( (I'm kidding don't rush yourself)


	7. A Day To Relax

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Classic has noticed Red has been seriously overworking himself. He barely has any time to do anything with him being the Royal Scientist and newly appointed judge. So now she comes up with an idea. Today, she's determined to help to chill out and have some well deserved relaxation time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating in a while, I've been low on ideas. This might be a little short, as well, so again, I'm sorry.

Classic sighed happily when all of Red's paperwork had finally been done. She was a little rusty on her space and time physics, but she managed to get it done before Red woke up. She wouldn't forcefully wake him up like she normally did. He needed and deserved extra sleep.

She already called his work, telling them he had the flu and that she'd take care of everything for today. They were pissed, but allowed her to do the work. Classic went and fed Lucida, hearing the familiar groan of Red getting up. She walked to their room and waved

"Good morning sweetie~ Did you sleep well?" Red smiled at her and nodded "Yeah, I always sleep well when 'm with you" Classic smiled brightly at his response "Wonderful! Ok, so, you might not like this, but it's already done. I called your work and I got you a day off"

Red looked confused "Huh? Why would you do that? Wait, what'd you tell them? What'd they say?" Classic crawled on top of him, Lucida in her arms securely. "One question at a time, dear. It isn't the end of the world if you don't work for a day."

Classic kissed his forehead "Well, A. You've been working way too hard and I'm worried about you, so today can be just a you day, B. I told them you had the flu, C. They said that 'His work better be done one way or another, missy' so I did your paperwork"

Red sprang out of bed, or, at least tried to. He was quickly stopped by Classic "Red, we both were raised by... Him, and we both know how to solve some simple space and time trigonometry questions." Red sighed and looked up at her "So, today's just gonna be a chill day?"

Classic nodded "Exactly that, my love~" Classic kissed his cheek. "So, what do you wanna do to relax?" Red thought over that for a moment "I mostly just feel chilled out around you, Lucida, or your brother... Matter of fact, we haven't seen him in a good 6 months..Let's visit him"

Classic eagerly got up and speed walked to the machine. It was honestly adorable how much she loved and cared for her little brother still, even with her other life as a busy mother. Red got dressed and followed her down into his lab

She... Still had Lucida? It wouldn't be the first time Papyrus had seen here, of course, but she always threw a fit when she went through space and time itself. Red cautiously took hold of Lucida, kissing her tiny skull. She was asleep, thank stars..

Classic stepped into the machine with Red quickly following behind. The machine powered on and in seconds, the trio was in the peaceful cheery town of Snowdin. Red smiled and held Classic close by her waist. 

This place was safe, he knew this, but he still was cautious about anyone trying to take what he had rightfully claimed as his own. And he had the mark to prove it. Sans snuggled Lucida into her chest, going to her old house and knocking on the door.

Papyrus answered in a couple seconds, his face growing brighter than the sun at the sight of the couple. "Red! Sister! I'm So Glad You Visited!" Papyrus held the door open for them, Sans handing Lucida to Red and giving Papyrus the biggest hug she could manage.

Lucida woke up and started to babble, occasionally saying "Mama!" She made grabby hands towards the dup of cuddling siblings. Papyrus took Lucida and kissed her cheek "Hello Dear Niece! Are You Talking About Your Day As Well?"

Lucida laughed and babbled louder, a big sweet smile on her face. Papyrus talked back to Lucida every time she made one of her little sounds. Red hugged Classic close to him, kissing her forehead. She purred and rested her head on his chest.

"I love you so much..." Red whispered softly. Classic kissed him back "I love you too, sweetheart~ I'm glad we have the whole day off." Red nodded in agreement and paid attention to Papyrus, who was having an excited discussion of whatever Papyrus thought Lucida was talking about.

Papyrus pretended Lucida was sass talking him "You Watch Your Mouth, Missy!" Papyrus said with faked shock. She laughed loudly, accidentally letting out a tiny burp. Papyrus sighs happily "Sans, Do You Ever Think I'll Find A Mate Of My Own?"

Classic stayed silent "I'm Not Talking Of A Skeleton One, Since I Know There's None Left In Our Universe, But Will I Ever Find One?" Classic nodded "Of course you will, Papyrus. You're an amazing guy who's loved by all!"

Papyrus cheered up at her words. "But Sans, If You Think I'm So Great.. Then.." Red perked up to listen to him as well. Anxiety started to swell up in his soul "Then.... What?" Papyrus turned towards them, a dead serious expression on his face.

"If I'm So Great To You, Sans, Why Didn't You Choose Me As Your Mate?" Classic's face turned bright blue. Classic had told Papyrus that she had met Red when she was venturing in her machine. Their universe didn't have the machine, it took a long time to rebuild it.

She didn't want him to know the true story of how they met. Red would be in deep shit and she didn't want that. Classic looked away "Papy.... I....." Red didn't know if he should intervene or not. Papyrus walked closer to Classic, the expression not changing.

Classic backed away and looked down. She really couldn't say why she didn't choose him. She did want him back then, but, then Red came along and.... She hugged Red close "Papy, I'm sorry.... I just.... We're related, and....our baby might've had some soft of deformity..."

Classic was crying as all the memories of her need and want for Papyrus came back. She went up and hugged Papyrus gently "You'll find a mate, I promise..." Papyrus sighed, but smiled softly "Thank You Sister..." Classic kissed his cheek and smiled back.

Red took Lucida from Papyrus' arms, craddling her in his own. A couple hours later, and the couple was ready to go back to their universe. Classic waved goodbye as she went down to her own lab, firing up her machine. It was noticeably more clean and worked faster, probably because the resources in this universe weren't shit.

Classic kissed Red's cheek and pressed the button, the machine teleporting them back to Red's lab. Classic yawned and went to make dinner for them. "Red?" Red looked up at her "Yeah?"

Classic kissed him deeply "I love you" Red smiled "I love you too"


End file.
